Episode 5
''**Told from the Point of View of Taylor Finnick Mellark** A party, oh great. Disaster happened after the last party but Valerian seems happy about the party. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually agree with Haymitch, he doesn't really want the party either. Valerian tells me that it'll take some time to put together maybe up to 7 months but I don't mind the wait at all. Prim shakes me from my thought, we have to stop by District 5 for something, we are visiting my mom's old friend Eva, who she met in 13. She is married to the man who won the 63rd Hunger Games. I remember her, they have the 3 daughters. They just got back from 13, I sigh and start thinking about Valerian on the train. Before I know it we are in District 5, people stop and stare or some glare, I sigh again but I hold my head high and keep going. Well until I biff it and fall flat on my back. I just got smacked in the chest with the butt of a sickle sword. Just then 2 girls one with red hair who seems to be 12 maybe and the other taller with brown hair and matching eyes, she seems to be maybe 16. They come over to me and help me up. They said there sorry's and ask me if I want to practice hand-to-hand combat with them, to me it seems no different then training with Aaron or Jason. I accept and we head out, I get smacked around for maybe 10 minutes, then when I get the hang of it I kick some ass. By the time we get home its maybe 11. I see the light on in Valerian's room, I also see the lights on downstairs. I knock on the door and Veneka answers she smiles and lets me in. Silently I go upstairs and find Valerian passed out on her bed, I look down and see she has the belt wrapped around her arm, she's holding the picture we took near the square. I shake my head, take the belt off her arm then scoop her up. She wakes almost instantly she looks at me dazed, I smile and so does she. I plant a kiss on her lips and hold her there, we talk for a while and before I know it we both fell asleep. **** **Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy**'' When I wake Finnick is beside me, I sigh roll over and nearly fall of my bed. I stumble into the bathroom and wash up then change. By the time I'm done he's just getting up, he smiles and I smile back. I can't say for sure that if I'd be there here if he wasn't. I don't know where I'd go but I wouldn't be here, yesterday he was gone and I found myself needing Morphling. Yeah, I'm a stereotype, yeah I'm addict. I get it from my mom but I haven't needed lately well until yesterday. He walks over to me hugging me from behind and he whispers into my ear his hellos and good mornings. I smile and let him hold me, we walk downstairs hand in hand. I say hellos and good mornings to my parents and my new baby sister, I am trying to get clean but relapse and withdraws suck, trust me I know, I have got off twice but shit always happens and puts me back on it. I smile as I hold Lily. After eating the leftover meat and some greens Finnick and I head to his place. When we get in we are greeted by the twins; Caree and Caitlyn, they were followed by Caleb. I give and recive hugs and hellos, we sit down around the living room. With there heads resting on there palms the twins me why I call Taylor, Finnick. I laugh and explain that when I met him it was the same day I had met Finnick Odair, so when I met Taylor I thought they were related so I started calling him Finnick. The girls giggle, just then Katniss and Peeta come down the stairs, Finnick pushes my sleeve down, I didn't even notice it was up. I don't like showing my arms because you can see the needle marks. I smile and sit down to another breakfast with the Mellarks'. After the second breakfast I say bye to Finnick and go off tto hunt. I catch and kill 4 squirrels, that should be enough, I sigh and put dads' knife between my teeth as I round the side of a tree trunk. I see it a nice, big fat, pig I wonder if its wild then in one movement I grab the knife and fling it. I goes past me and I hear the thunk of the knife in the snout of the pig. I don't hitting them in the eye, I prefer to smash it in the temple or to hit it in the nose, it does the job without to much spray. I drag the damn thing to the Seam where I trade it for some cash maybe for 22 dollars. I get some cheese bread, rolls, fish from 4, liquor and some Morhling and then head home. There I hand the food to my mom and go upstairs to shower. I see the half used Morphling bottle peeking out of the blankets on my bed. I enter the bathroom and shower, when I'm done I see the bottle again. Not being able to resist the earge I get the bottle and I also grab another, I tie the belt around my bicept and inject. I feel the shock and the rush, I convulse and collapse on the bed in my robe. Read More: Episode 6